OC: Clovershine
"I don't mind them teasing me. They would die without my help, and they'll realize it sooner or later." >>External<< Clovershine is a small, thin furred silver tabby she-cat with a white furred stomach and green eyes. Due to an injury delivered by a dog, she has a twisted right back paw that causes her to limp. She also has a scar that runs from her neck to her shoulder, and a scar that goes along her injured back leg. >>Internal<< Clovershine is a kind, selfless, honest, loyal, loving, hard-working she-cat who makes sure she puts all of her clan-mate's needs in front of her own. Despite her injuries slowing her down and the constant taunting of some cats, she tries her best to treat her clan-mates, knowing that she has their support. >>Hunting<< 4/10. >>Fighting<< 2/10. >>Climbing<< 5/10 >>Swimming<< 7/10. >>Speed<< 3/10 >>Stealth<< 1/10. >>Loyalty<< 9/10 >>Intelligence<< 8/10 >>Stamina<< 6/10. Cloverkit and her siblings, Riverkit, Mistkit, and Blizzardkit were born in a litter of four to Icetail and Graystone in Honeyclan. As a kit, she had always been interested in becoming a warrior while her sister, Mistkit, was interested in becoming a medicine cat. Nothing interesting had happened during her childhood other than a fox attacking the camp. Cloverkit was given the apprentice name of Cloverpaw, along her siblings who were given the names of Riverpaw, Mistpaw, and Blizzardpaw. Cherrysplash, a senior warrior was given to her as a mentor. Mistpaw decided to train to be a medicine cat, and was apprenticed to Oakcloud. She did lots of training sessions with her siblings, and with Rosepaw and Palepaw, some of the older apprentices. After a while of training, Cherrysplash asked Emberstar, the leader, when her warrior ceremony would be held. He disagreed with her mentor's reasoning, refusing to make Cloverpaw and her siblings' warriors until he felt they'd been training long enough. A few days later, Rosepaw and Palepaw asked the other apprentices if they would join them to fight off a dog that was living on their territory. Riverpaw and Mistpaw refused to go, telling them that it was too risky, but Cloverpaw decided it must be the only way to become a warrior. Her siblings promised they wouldn't tell Emberstar, as long as they were back by sun-down. Cloverpaw, Rosepaw, and Palepaw set off just before dawn, getting a good amount of rest before their quest. When they arrived, Rosepaw lured the dog out with a rabbit she caught. When it came out for the prey though, two smaller dogs came out with it. As soon as the oldest dog saw them, they attacked the three apprentices. Each apprentice took on a dog, struggling to fight the massive creatures. It wasn't long until one of the dogs bit into Palepaw's neck and shook her around. Rosepaw tried to save her sister, but got dragged away by her tail. Cloverpaw and Rosepaw began working together to try and fight off the dogs when she had been pinned down. The dog bit down on her back paw, twisting it until it made a loud snap. The older apprentice helped her up, telling her to get to safety. She limped over to a nearby abandoned badger den, listening as Rosepaw was torn apart by the dogs. As soon as she thought it was safe, she limped back to camp.